


More Clarification Needed

by AvatarAbby



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), steven universe future - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, connverse - Freeform, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Steven and Connie have some exciting news to tell them gems, but maybe they should’ve given a little bit more detail.Based on the popular headcanon that Connie and Steven announce they’re having a baby and the gems think Steven will disappear like Rose.
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	More Clarification Needed

“You ready?” Connie asked as she parked the car in the sand next to the temple.  
Steven shouted in excitement as he undid his seatbelt and started out of the car.  
“I’ll take that as a yes,” his girlfriend of over six years said as she did the same.  
“I’m just so excited to see the gems and share the great news. It’s been agony not telling them.”  
“Well, it looks like the wait is over.” Connie pointed to the three gems running down the porch steps to greet the couple.   
Amethyst was the first to reach them, pulling Steven into a tight hug. “Little man! You’re finally here.”  
“Seriously, Amethyst. I’m way taller than you now. You can stop calling me that.”  
Garnet walked up and put her hand on the half-gem’s shoulder. “Doesn’t matter how tall you get, Steven. You’ll always be our little man.”  
“Plus, we have thousands of years on you age-wise,” Pearl added.  
The five of them laughed and talked as they made their way up to the house and settled in the living room. The group discussed Connie and Steven’s travels and the progress of Little Homeworld.  
After a little while, Steven took his girlfriend’s hand on the couch and turned to the others. “Guys, we have some pretty exciting news to share.”  
This caused the whole group’s attention to perk up. Everyone in the room say silently in anticipation, waiting for the news.  
Connie placed her hand on her stomach. “We’re having a baby!”  
A moment of silence passed before the gems bursted into tears and started pleading with Steven simultaneously.  
“I saw this was a possibility,” Garnet wailed, “but I never thought it would happen!”  
“Why are you doing this?” Amethyst cried. “Being a baby isn’t all that fun.”  
Steven furrowed his eyebrows. “Being a- what!”  
“Don’t do it, Steven,” Pearl begged. “I can’t loose you too.”  
“Loose me? Oh, no- guys, it’s not like that.”  
Garnet’s tears kept streaming past her visor. “I haven’t even gotten to plan your wedding! And I’m on version 23,578!”  
Connie stood up and blew a whistle with her fingers, causing everyone to stop talking and turn to her.  
“I don’t think you all understand the situation. Steven isn’t going to disappear.”  
Pearl blinked. “He’s not?”  
“Of course not,” the man interjected, “I’m not even the one whose carrying the baby. Connie is.” He reemphasized his point by putting his arms around his partners belly.  
“So,” Amethyst questioned, “ your not going anywhere?”  
Steven chuckled, “not for a long time, Amethyst.”   
“Oh, thank the stars!” Pearl ran over and hugged the couple, wanting to make sure they were both really there. Soon, the other two gems joined in, and the group enjoyed the blissful feeling of them all being together.  
“Now that you know I’m not going to disappear into nothing,” Steven started, “are you happy?”  
Amethyst looked up at him. “Happy? I’m ecstatic!”  
“Oh, Steven,” Pearl sighed, tears now of joy running down her face, “it’s going to be wonderful having a baby around again.”  
Garnet looked at the two expectant parents. “You are planning to stay here, right?”  
“Well, not here,” Connie reasoned. “We want to get are own place. But we are planning to stay in Beach City.”  
The five of them spent the rest of the night asking dozens of questions, discussing plans for the future, and dreaming of the new life that was yet to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this cute little fic.


End file.
